


The Sun Envies Your Smile

by ninwrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (you’ll have to read and see for that one), Future Fic, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, M/M, Malec Secret Santa 2017, Relationship Discussions, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Surprises, True Love, Vacation fun, holiday fun, proposal??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: An overdue vacation, a few surprises and two people who love deeper than it would seem possible at the center of it all.





	The Sun Envies Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for: itsjustaphasemomgosh - I hope your holidays are full of fun and cheer, and that you enjoy this incredibly soft glimpse at Magnus and Alec's future together <3

"I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful before, it was - inspiring doesn't even begin to cover it-"

Alec's hands wave ahead of him, mindless of the wind rustling his hair as the portal behind them winks closed. Magnus is smiling enough for his cheeks to ache, but it's a good pain, the best possible - he'd been nervous, understandably so, about showing Alec the land he'd come from, the beauty and that less pretty, all that makes up his past and who he is.

Magnus had never returned with someone he held as close to his heart as he does Alec - it had always been a solitary trip, rare and personal in its nature and melancholy in spirit. It was not a time for blinding grins, but for reflecting on all that has lead him to this point in his life.

He'd visit old friends, local warlocks, all whilst the memories of his earliest years haunted him like impressions pressed against his skin. He'd spend at least three days once home drinking himself into a stupor, to push back the fingerprints of his past that had threatened to bowl him over, all whilst pretending that he was stronger, unaffected and perfectly _fine_.

None of those memories had resurfaced in the four days they'd been on the various islands that make up Indonesia. After a giddy hop around Europe, Alec had hesitantly asked if Magnus would mind showing him the parts of Indonesia that mean something to him, because he wanted to know everything about Magnus.

Though it's only been eighteen months, there is little about him that Alec doesn't know. Telling someone old stories faded with time, and showing them the very creek your mother used to wash your clothes in, are two very different things - but Magnus had agreed, because it's been a long time since he'd stepped foot on the soil of his birth, and he trusted Alec with it.

Alec is the first person he's ever felt comfortable trusting this with, the only person he'd ever dream of taking here - it wasn't easy to agree, but it was not a decision that Magnus regretted, either.

How could he, when the result is Alec's beautiful smile and the knowledge he's sharing such an important part of himself with somebody else, judgement-free?

Alec stops, suddenly, spinning on the spot. Magnus doesn't flinch, simply watches with fond amusement as Alec's features soften, hazel eyes brimming with emotion he can't keep inside. Alec feels with the strength of a hundred hearts, without the space to keep it from spilling over - he is as open with his feelings as he is his intentions, and it's that honesty in everything he does that prompts such wholesome trust from Magnus' side.

There are very few people Magnus trusts as much as Alec.

He's pondering that, the notion of trust and all that he and Alec have been through, the discomfort and the pain, the tense string of days that felt like their last in a war that didn't seem to end, when Alec's hands slip around his neck, thumbs stroking circles against the nape.

"Thank you," Alec whispers.

Magnus winds his arms around Alec's waist, one hand pressed to the small of Alec's back. "What for?"

Alec shrugs, gaze flickering, though it never leaves Magnus' face. "For taking me here. For showing me the Ragunan Zoo, and the komodo dragons-"

"Which we still can't adopt," Magnus points out, charmed and giddy. "Despite how much you think they would frighten ungrateful Shadowhunters who think they can insult others, including but not limited to the two of us."

Alec rolls his eyes, a huff of laughter escaping despite his best intentions to keep it in. "I know, okay, I gave up on that dream when the big one tried to bite me. That's not what I'm talking about."

Magnus nods, fondness toying at his mouth. The zoo, whilst his idea, had all been for Alec's benefit - his fascination had grown with every animal they saw, his excitement palpable. He'd insistently dragged Magnus forward everytime something new caught his eye, but the komodo dragons had kept his attention the longest - he'd stood there for almost an hour, talking to the zoo employees about the komodo dragons, his grin widening at the knowledge that the dragons were great swimmers, that they've existed for a millenia, can run 13 miles per hour and often reach ten feet in length.

Magnus' personal favourite fact, was that female komodo dragons could reproduce without the help of a male dragon.

Magnus is already planning on taking Alec to Central Park Zoo when they return to New York, although that's not, hopefully, for another week. This vacation is something Magnus has been planning for a long time - Shadowhunters don't really take breaks, and Alec's schedule is certainly less lenient than Magnus', but Magnus was determined, and it all seemed to work out in the end.

Never let it be said that Magnus Bane doesn't put all of his effort into something he puts his mind to.

"Thank you," Alec repeats, hand curving against Magnus' cheek. "For showing me the world you came from, for trusting me with something so important to you. For taking me on a vacation, away from all the stress and worries of our lives - no one has ever done anything quite so considerate for me, before."

Magnus smiles, tiny and gentle. "I would give you anything your heart desires, Alexander, were it in my power. You deserve it all."

Alec shakes his head, disbelief carving a smile, though it seems mostly pointed towards Magnus. "I don't need anything extravagant, Mags, just - you. You're all my heart desires."

Not even nearly two years of being with Alec, is long enough to prepare Magnus for the heart-clenching effect of Alec's wholesome and honest words; he's never met anybody who disturbs the ground he stands on, the way Alec does, who turns everything he knows upside down, forcing him to see from a new perspective.

Much the same, Magnus has encouraged Alec to see the world past what he wants it to be, and rather for what it is - though Alec does take it a step forward, turning to a world he isn't fond of and pushing forth his desire to change it, into a world where everyone fits, happy and comfortable, not compromised in any manner.

The world is not at that place yet, nowhere near it, but Alec's determination is a force of nature that cannot be stopped, and Magnus truthfully sees the world changing before their very eyes in the time that Alec lives and breathes.

For as long as Alec's valiant heart is beating, he'll be striving for a world that does not shun, nor shy - a world that accepts those brought into it for who they are, not how they look, nor the factors around them that do not matter in the grander schemes of things.

"You're a man of wonders, Alexander, and all that I have ever needed." Magnus leans forward, until his forehead is pressed to Alec's, chests bumping for the lack of space between them. "All that came before you was nothing in comparison to the joy you bring into my life. Forever would not be long enough."

Alec hums, pressing a kiss to Magnus' cheek. "Perhaps not, but it would be something."

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't believe you rented out this entire resort."

Magnus glances at Alec, sprawled comfortably on his back, on a lounge chair beside an Olympic-size pool, which they'd already taken advantage of a few times. It hadn't been a terribly busy day; they'd portalled to Kota, taken a stroll around Taman Fatahillah, which, Magnus explained to Alec with a hesitant voice, had previously been known as the Batavia City Square. Magnus had illustrated stories with magic that only Alec could see, they'd walked together through market squares, elbows brushing together because holding hands would result in Magnus' arm being wrenched from his shoulder in Alec's hasty excitement.

It seemed that there would never be enough for Alec to see, to take in; he was always scattering from one place to another, gaze darting everywhere to soak in everything that he could, while he could, like this would be the only time that Alec would get to see Jakarta and all its wonders.

Magnus wouldn't mind bringing Alec back, this experience near-enough to cancel out the darker ones which had come before.

"Anything for you, Alexander." Magnus stretches out his legs, toes pointed towards the pool. "And a little, I must admit, for me. This vacation is something we both need."

Alec raises his champagne glass towards Magnus in a salute, grin cheeky and bright. Magnus lifts his own, tipping it towards Alec with care, though nothing could make him feel as light as Alec's palpable happiness.

"I'll drink to that," Alec declares, before leaning over and pecking a sneaky kiss to Magnus' lips, though it's little less than two bumping smiles.

"Such a shameless flirt, you are, Alexander." Magnus winks, abandoning his glass to the table between them. "How improper."

"Why?" Alec sips his own glass, before resting it next to Magnus'. "It's not as though there's anyone here who'll see. You paid the employees handsomely to leave us to our own devices for the night, although I did catch that contract they made you sign - is that normal?"

Magnus shakes his head, in charmed fondness, shifting his legs over until his feet are flat against the floor. "The owner is a warlock, younger than me but far older than you. She takes comfort in contracts, signed with a promise of magic until such time as we leave, so that any damages acquired are insured with a debt that must be paid henceforth."

Magnus waves his hand, casually. "There's hardly anything new about it, darling, it's a process that has been undertaken for centuries. Nothing to worry your pretty little mind about."

He adds the last part, upon noticing the creases forming between Alec's eyes. The sweet man truly cares more than his dear heart can hold, a curse as much as it is a blessing, for such is rare enough in people, let alone Shadowhunters.

Just another reason as to why Magnus never had any hope of barricading his heart at the warmth of Alec's - they were always meant to meet, to join, for their hearts to intertwine.

"I'm not, worried, I just-" Alec closes his eyes, temporarily, breathing in deeply. The hazel of his eyes shine like gems when they open. "I've never been, pampered like this. Nobody has gone to these kind of lengths for me, before, it's - it's still something I'm working on getting used to."

He laughs, soft and a little sheepish. "I'm not sure I ever could, actually."

"I'm more than happy to shower you in affection as long as it takes, and thereafter." Magnus promises, standing from his lounge chair to press a warm kiss to Alec's lips. Alec smiles into it, hands reaching out to grasp carefully at Magnus' hips, fingers brushing the dimples of his bare back.

"You'd really go to those lengths?" Alec asks, pulling back.

Magnus brushes Alec's damp curls back from his forehead, pressing a kiss to his temple, then one to the corner of his eye, the other eye, his nose, both cheeks, before finally brushing against Alec's own lips. "I would go to the ends of the earth, for your happiness, Alexander."

Alec reaches out, hands curling around Magnus' hips. "I have everything I need, right here." He tugs Magnus close, until they're both sprawled on the lounge chair, Magnus' knees trapping Alec's legs, perched carefully on his lap.

"Hi." Magnus whispers, dancing his fingers lightly up Alec's chest.

"Hey," Alec grins, sliding one hand up Magnus' back. "You know, we've seen some beautiful sights, some amazing places but - I think this might be my favourite view of all."

Magnus sighs, brushing his thumb against the curve of Alec's collarbone. Their travels have left him wonderfully tanned, but more than that, smiling brighter than Magnus thinks he's ever seen. Alec looks happy, and free, away from stress and the burden of responsibility that he takes upon his shoulders; he laughs more, makes jokes and actually lets himself enjoy the experience, and all it offers him.

Alec is letting himself have fun, and it's a wonder and a privilege to be present for it, to see Alec's blinding smiles and the lighter way he carries himself, the ease in which he faces each new day with excitement, the stretch of his long form each morning because they have nowhere to be other than in bed, if that is what they so desire.

"I've known artists, whose entire life career revolved around forming beautiful words, and yet you manage to wax poetic without even trying." Magnus sighs, thumb brushing the corner of Alec's smile. "How?"

Alec shrugs, tracing runes against Magnus' back. "I just say what I'm thinking, or feeling - you're the best part of my day. Any day. This vacation has been amazing, but it wouldn't be the same without you."

Magnus drops his head against Alec's shoulder, a low groan rumbling in his chest. "What are you doing to me, Alexander? Are you intentionally trying to kill me?"

"No." Alec kisses Magnus' temple, hands rubbing his back. "That would be rather counterproductive, for the fact that it's your presence that makes my life worth living."

"Alexander," Magnus sobs, hands grasping Alec's shoulders. "You're going to be the death of my immortal life."

Alec shakes his head, fondly, at Magnus' theatrics. "Again, Mags. Rather counterproductive."

He slides his fingers beneath Magnus' chin, lifting it up carefully until their gazes meet. Alec smiles, searching Magnus' face - Magnus isn't sure what he's looking for, but whatever it is seems to charm him enough to light up his entire face.

"You're adorable." Alec whispers, fingers curled around Magnus' cheek. "But I assure you, I am not trying to kill you. I love you, too much for that."

Magnus smiles, tender and sweet. "I love you, too, Alexander. So, very much."

It hurts, a little, the kind of underlying ache that settles into his bones when his thoughts stray too far, because he's never felt this strongly about anyone, and the idea that it could all be taken away from him is like the twist of a blade in his core.

Magnus pushes the intrusive thoughts away, in favour of pulling Alec closer, pressing their matching heartbeats together, just losing themselves in the moment, the warmth of each other and the joy provided by having nothing else to do.

It's a holiday. His thoughts can take a break, too.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus is in the bathroom, humming something that sends warm reverberations through the wall and into Alec's skin, as he goes about his night routine.

They'd shared a shower, once they'd returned from the pool, Magnus murmuring something about conserving water as he pressed lingering kisses across Alec's shoulder - it had been nothing lewd, just a shared experience, soapy kisses and sweet smiles and the charming scent of sandalwood filling the steamed air around them.

Alec had dried himself off, succumbing to the towel Magnus wrapped around his neck and the tender kisses that had been peppered over his face. He'd managed to slip away after a while, promising Magnus that he'd set up champagne and strawberries and anything else they might need, while Magnus gets himself ready - he also put on a black tank, because there is something to be praised about decency.

Alec had already shaved that morning, enough to keep him from looking like a caveman, though a shadow of stubble remains, because Magnus has, in the past, commented on how handsome it makes Alec look - _although you always look amazing, darling -_ and it's not much of a bother for Alec.

He'd do anything to make Magnus happy, absolutely anything.

Preferably for the rest of his life, and perhaps thereafter, if Alec's plans for the night work out the way he hopes.

Alec straightens the angled chairs, lining up the table off to the side - there's a ridiculous amount of space in their room, more than Alec truthfully knows how to face. Magnus had taken to booking entire suites for their holiday, and this suite is so enchantingly beautiful that Alec wouldn't have been surprised if Magnus had of decorated it himself; especially if the considerate amount of gold is any indication.

Of course, even having lived with Magnus for years, Alec isn't exactly used to such glamour; the pillow fort was, unsurprisingly, his idea, but he has a feeling - or perhaps a foolish hope - that Magnus will find it more endearing than anything else.

Besides, Alec wants this night to be special, and significant ... memorable, in more ways than one.

He sets the champagne on the table, next to two glasses, a chilled bottle of water, a bowl of strawberries and another with melted chocolate to dip. It's a little cliche, admittedly, but Alec doesn't see the problem in indulging in some romantic tropes every now and then.

"I was thinking, we could probably stop by New Zealand next week, there are some stunning landscapes there-" Magnus halts barely a step away from the bathroom, just as Alec fixes the oversized gold sheet hanging as the canopy of the fort.

"Alexander?"

Alec stands up, slowly, smiling cautious and giddy. "I thought it might be fun, and a little different. Iz and I used to do it a lot, as kids; it's one of the ways we helped Jace get comfortable when he first arrived at the Institute, and Max when he had a bad dream..."

"It's," Magnus shakes his head, slight and fond, an affectionate smile toying at the corner of his mouth. "One of the nicest, if strangest, things anybody has ever done for me. I'm not sure I've ever even made a, pillow fort - not, sober anyway."

Alec blinks. "You haven't?"

Magnus laughs softly, walking towards Alec with a grace amplified by his crimson silk robe, detailed with intricate flowers in black and gold. "It, apparently, surprises you, but I haven't done _everything_ , Alexander."

He reaches out, thumb smoothing over Alec's cheek. "I'm honoured that I get to experience it first with you, though."

Alec leans into the touch, into the smile that's placed against his own, the joy that's exuding from Magnus and wrapping around him. He pulls back, after a moment, slipping his hand into Magnus', thumb brushing against the edge of Magnus' wrist.

"Care to step into my pillow fort?" Alec asks, unable to cease his grin. "I have the best champagne this side of the southern hemisphere, and strawberries perfectly shaped for dipping in chocolate."

Magnus squeezes Alec's hand. "Sounds fantastic - although, that could be because you're promised to be there, too. Lead the way."

Alec is too endeared to roll his eyes, not even when Magnus discreetly waves his hand, a myriad of actions occurring thereafter; the pillows on the floor multiply significantly, a mountain more than a mound, the overhead lights turning off in favour of floating globes that emit a warm light against the gold canopy, a clashing and colourful patchwork quilt spread against the floor.

"Wasn't that hanging over our couch, before we left?" Alec asks, tugging on Magnus' hand, until they're comfortably situated atop pillows that, to be quite frank, feel like clouds.

"Technicalities." Magnus declares, resting his head against Alec's shoulder.

"How am I supposed to move?" Alec asks, wrapping a hand around Magnus' back, curling fingers against the strap of his robe.

Magnus brushes a kiss against the underside of Alec's chin. "Obviously, you're not." He explains, as though Alec should have known that already. "You're never to leave me because I'm a terribly selfish man who can't stand being without you for even a _second_."

"How awful," Alec replies, tugging Magnus closer. "The idea of being without you for a second, of course - _that_ is truly awful. I guess we'll just have to be selfish together, then, it's the only solution."

Magnus hums, pressing a kiss to Alec's collarbone. "Unfortunately, sacrifices must be made from time to time."

Alec sighs, thinking of all they've _actually_ had to sacrifice - their relationship, at one point, their happiness another. There were far too many times where they almost lost their lives for the safety of others, for each other, against an enemy without weakness and an army without fear.

It felt like they lost years instead of months to a war that refused to end - until finally, _finally,_ when it felt like all was lost, a flicker of hope returned. It wasn't a lot, a spark of flame from a lighter, barely enough to light the unforeseen path ahead but it was _something_ , and that was better than nothing.

Now, they've made it out, stronger and more importantly, alive. Nobody emerged unscathed, not physically, nor emotionally or mentally, but they made it with their hearts beating and that is something to be grateful for.

It's also something that Alec doesn't want to take for granted.

"You know how-" Alec hopes the beating of his heart isn't audible through his chest. "We discussed, before everything went to hell in a handbasket - the hell part, literally - the things we'd do when we finally got a break?"

Magnus tangles his fingers with Alec's, pressed against Magnus' side. "Hm. We'd take a tour of the world, a year-long trip without a care or a worry about anything but ourselves."

Alec kisses the top of Magnus' head. "We've made some progress on that, I'd say."

Magnus squeezes Alec's hand. "That we have ... oh, you also mentioned something about getting a cat of our own, not just one of the many kittens who gather on the rooftop of the apartment."

Alec's heart stutters. "Because it would be good practice for, having kids. If we can look after a cat, it would teach us the basics, at least, for looking after a child."

"Or so the mundanes claim." Magnus shrugs, shuffling closer to Alec, not that there is much space between them as it is. "I've always wanted kids, but I've never felt comfortable in my own abilities."

"I don't think we need a cat, for that." Alec admits, lifting their joined hands to brush a kiss against the back of Magnus'. "I've seen you around children before - Madzie believes you personally hung the moon, the sun and the stars, and all of her friends want to be adopted by you."

Magnus pulls back, just slightly. "Us." He corrects. "I wouldn't adopt anyone without you."

Alec's gaze trips across Magnus' face, catching the flecks of gold in his unglamoured eyes, the lines at the corners etched from smiling so broadly, holding nothing back, the curve of his cupid's bow, pleasant and endeared.

"You said once that I'm-" Alec swallows past the lump in his throat. "A 'traditional' guy."

Magnus nods, shifting until he's facing Alec, legs folded beneath him. Alec crosses his own, hands wringing in his lap, thumb digging into his palm.

"You were, at the time, engaged to a woman because you didn't believe yourself to be worthy of true love-" Magnus reminds him, softly, reaching out to take Alec's hands in his. "A lot has changed since then. You've changed - we both have. A lot has happened to us."

Alec nods, feeling a ribbon knot itself around his heart. "You were right, though - I am a traditional guy, I've always ... I've always seen myself with a family of my own, one day, and that," He smiles, as Magnus' thumb brushes gently over the back of his hand, calm and reassuring. "That didn't change, when I met you down the altar. If anything, this image I had in my mind got clearer. I had a new, sharper focus, and there was no denying what I wanted."

Magnus' eyes are shining, a second away from spilling tears, but he blinks them back, his attention focused entirely on Alec - who hasn't even gotten to his pinnacle moment yet.

"I don't find myself looking to the future, for a family of my own - because, with you, I have that." Alec is surprised to find his own eyes dry, for the time being at least. "You are my family, and whilst I hope that one day we get to have a cat, or ten, and thirty-something kids if that's what we want, there's a few things that I need to do first. I may be a traditional guy, but it's you who deserves the tradition, the effort."

Alec inhales, deeply, determined to keep his composure until he's said all the words that are knocking against his ribs. "I know we're sitting, I'm not kneeling, and a pillow fort is probably not the place you imagined this happening but - if these past few months have taught me anything, it's that I don't want to take anything for granted."

Magnus parts his mouth, then shuts it again, almost sensing that Alec has more to say, or perhaps not really having anything eloquent himself - an admittedly rare occurrence but not an unforeseen one.

"This vacation has been amazing, and I know I don't have a frame of reference but-" Alec exhales, nipping gently at his bottom lip. "It feels like a honeymoon, to me, it's been one of the best experiences of my life and I just - I realised that I didn't want to wait, if I didn't have to. I want to marry you, Magnus, I want to call you my husband, and be called yours, and be a Bane-Lightwood, or a Lightwood-Bane ... if you want it too, of course."

Magnus pulls away one of his hands, wiping away the tears beneath his eyes that refuse to cease. He's smiling, though, wide and watery, and Alec finds his own smile weakening at the corners, his eyes pricking with unshed emotion.

"I would be honoured," Magnus whispers, caring not for the tears smudging his cheeks, the sticky residue nothing of importance - this is something he's been thinking of, even dreaming of from time to foolish time, but it's never something he's had the chance to experience.

Before Alec, he'd never found anybody who wanted to marry him. Yet, here was this incredible, wonderful and surprising Shadowhunter, huddled beneath a gold canopy - the significance not lost on Magnus - that's serving as a makeshift pillow fort, offering him marriage and a future Magnus never thought himself worthy of.

"I've never had this chance before, you know, but I don't regret it," Magnus isn't surprised, though his words are a realisation to himself. "You are the only one I've ever truly seen a future with - or, rather, the first person I can't see my future without."

"So, it's a yes?" Alec asks, hopeful despite his common sense.

"You haven't properly asked me yet." Magnus replies, aiming for coy but falling instead somewhere _positively endeared_. "I need a real proposal, Lightwood."

His words would probably have more of an effect if he was fighting back more tears.

Alec straightens, grasping Magnus' cheek with his free hand, fingers curling against the nape. "Magnus Bane," He whispers, heart-fuelled gaze locked with Magnus', corners of his mouth curving in a dizzying, charming smile. "Will you do me, Alexander Lightwood, the most wonderful honour possible, and marry me?"

Magnus leans into the touch, taking a moment to revel in the moment, in the fact that Alec wants a future with him - Alec isn't just different, or special in his own right, he's ... he's the love of Magnus' life.

Alec is offering Magnus a future he never thought he'd get, all with a trademark smile and a love so forceful it's a surprise Magnus is still sitting upright.

"I can't think of anything, in any world, that I would rather than having you as my husband." Magnus wraps his hand around Alec's wrist, thumb stroking the bridge between his pulse and his palm. "The chance to spend the rest of my life with you is a dream turned reality."

"The rest of-" Alec frowns, a tiny crease forming between his eyes.

"Yes, Alexander." Magnus shakes his head, the barest movement conveying a thousand sentiments. "The rest of my life. Our relative situations aside, I know that there will not be anybody after you. You are it for me, angel."

Alec's vision is blurring, cheeks strained with the force of his love-drunk grin, but none of it matters. "You've always been my only one."

They meet in the middle, distance barely a concept between them, lips brushing together, an oasis quenching a desert thirst - though it may feel to them both like a dream, nothing could be truer.

True love cannot be conjured or dreamt - it is something rare, something to be cherished and held close if found.

Despite the odds forced against them, they've found love, safety and home. Together. They don't need a ring to signify that, their hearts shine bright enough without .. but it wouldn't hurt, to have something tangible to celebrate their love.

Something they can look to, when days are long and hardly worth the effort - a reminder, that no matter what may happen, they will always have each other.

A home within a heart, all of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!! <3
> 
> \--
> 
> Kudos, love and a thousand thanks to Eilen, for helping me with the details, and Sam, for picking me out of the ditch I fell into while writing this. I love and appreciate you both more than words xx
> 
> links - for those interested:
> 
> Twitter: [ninwrites](https://mobile.twitter.com/ninwrites) for fic stuff/updates/snippets + [malteser_24](https://mobile.twitter.com/malteser_24) for general fandom mess + small threads  
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \- Nin ❤


End file.
